1) Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to an improved structure ceiling fan mount.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Conventional ceiling fan mounts, as indicated in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, are comprised of a suspender frame 1, a suspender rod 2, a mount cover 3, and a fastening sleeve 4; of which, the suspender frame 1 has a butterfly-shaped mounting plate 1A, fastened to the ceiling 5 by means the long screws 1B, having a number of threaded mounting holes 1C disposed a certain distance apart along the outer circumference of the said mounting plate 1A, and a mounting carrier 1D under the center of the said mounting plate 1A providing for the retaining of the hemispherical head section 2A situated at the top of a suspender rod 2; the said mount cover 3 is bowl-shaped component that provides for the insertion of the suspender rod 2, fits over the outer circumference of the said suspender frame 1, and has a number of through-holes 3A along its outer circumference that permit the perpendicular entry of the screws 3B into the threaded holes 1C disposed along the outer circumference of the mounting plate 1A to thereby effect the conjoinment of the mount cover 5 to the mounting plate 1A; however, since the exposed arrangement of the screws 3B is unattractive and the screws 3B readily corrode, the plastic injection-molded fastening collar 4 is positioned over the outer circumference of the mount cover 3 after it is installed to hide the originally exposed screws 3B; as such, in addition to fastening the suspender frame 1 to the ceiling 5, as indicated in FIG. 2, the installation of the conventional product also requires the relatively complicated and inconvenient implacement of the mount cover 3 screws 3B into the threaded mounting holes 1C of the mounting plate 1A, especially in cases where the space restrictions of a narrower ceiling 5 do not allow for the perpendicular insertion of the screws 3B, which not only makes installation difficult, but also poses a potential work hazard; furthermore, the fastening collar 4 is a waste of ceiling fan production cost that is not a reasonable economic solution.
In view of foregoing situation, the inventor of the invention herein, based on many years of production and marketing experience in this category of products, conducted intensive research which finally culminated in the practical structure of the invention herein.